Lord Drakkon (Hyper Reality)
Lord Drakkon is the conqueror of an alternate reality's Earth. He is an alternate version of Tommy Oliver, one of, if not the most skilled and experienced Power Rangers to ever live. He finds the last vestige of resistance to his rule in Earth's Ranger Resistance. History Given power by Rita Repulsa, Lord Drakkon fought Zordon's Power Rangers and, after facing them several times, he began killing them one by one. After finishing off the Rangers he destroyed their Zords and their Command Center, and finally, he killed Zordon and dismantled Alpha 5. He also stole the White Ranger powers Zordon was making in the process, becoming even more powerful than before. After this, Drakkon was opposed by Andros and his team, who came to Earth in an attempt to avenge Zordon. He faced the six of them head on and slaughtered the group, later incorporating some of their Zord technology into his own, new Zord, the Black Dragon. This would be the final group capable of opposing him for many years. As a reward for his loyalty and results, Master Vile granted Drakkon an upgrade with the Zeo Crystal, making him more powerful than ever. He later hid the Crystal near Angel Grove. Facing other Power Ranger factions on Earth, including the burgeoning Lightspeed Rescue Rangers, the Wild Force Rangers, and the Ninja Storm Rangers, Drakkon slaughtered them all and reigned supreme over the world. Drakkon eventually tired of Rita Repulsa and turned on the one he owed everything to and killed her followers in the process. He was forced to face Lord Zedd and Master Vile shortly thereafter and managed to defeat them as well and took their places on the Galactic Alliance of Evil council. Taking advantage of Master Vile, Lord Zedd, and Rita Repulsa's power, Drakkon used them to create his own army. He also cruelly merged the three into a single form, which was in constant agony from the different souls inhabiting one body. His rule over Earth now absolute from a Cosmic Standpoint, Lord Drakkon killed all the world's leaders and crowned himself the King of Earth. He later found five different colored Dino-Gems, the Black and White ones he used to augment his powers further and gave the remaining three to teenagers who had been "re-educated" to serve him. Present Day WIP Ranger Powers Abilities *'Unarmed Combat Mastery '- Lord Drakkon is unmatched in hand to hand combat, shown by him defeating multiple incarnations of Power Rangers over the years, many having entire teams with extensive training in martial arts both mundane and mystical. *'Camouflage (White Dino-Gem) '- Drakkon can blend into the environment around him while unmorphed, rendering him difficult for human eyes to perceive and somehow dispersing his heat signature. Using this power while invisible renders him almost entirely undetectable. *'Invisibility (Black Dino-Gem) '- Drakkon can render himself entirely unseen, though he could be detected with thermal imaging. Using this power with Camouflage renders him nearly undetectable. Known Body Count Drakkon has murdered many people during his reign, including a few Ranger teams and several powerful villains. *'Mighty Morphin Rangers (Hyper Reality)': Drakkon killed all of the Mighty Morphin Rangers. *'Zordon': Shortly after killing the Rangers, Drakkon murdered Zordon. *'Alien Rangers': Drakkon murdered the five Alien Rangers from Aquitar. *'Andros' Team': Drakkon slaughtered Andros' team, which included Zhane and four other unknown Rangers from KO-35. *'Galactic Rangers': Andros sent out a distress signal shortly before his death that attracted the Galaxy Rangers, Drakkon went on the kill all five of them shortly after their appearance on Earth. *'Lightspeed Operation': Drakkon managed to kill the five Lightspeed Rangers soon after their first attempt to challenge him. *'Wild Force Rangers': Seeing the devastation done to the world, the five Wild Rangers were gathered in an attempt to stop Drakkon but fell to his power. *'Mystic Rangers': Six magical defenders of the world, their mysticism was no match for Drakkon's raw power. *'Overdrive Rangers': A desperate attempt to fight Drakkon by a genius billionaire inventor, these five also fell to the world's ruler. *'Ninja Storm Academy Rangers': Even though they fought alongside the Jungle Fury and Samurai Rangers, the Ninja Academy, as well as the four Power Rangers among them, were killed. *'Thunder Storm Academy Rangers': Despite their rivalry with the Ninja academy, the Thunder Storm academy came to assist them and the other academies against Lord Drakkon; it was for naught, as Drakkon killed them as well. *'Jungle Fury Rangers': Along with the Ninja and Samurai Rangers were a group of Eight Jungle Fury Rangers who mastered a mystical form of martial arts, they were ultimately unable to match Drakkon and were put to death. *'Samurai Rangers': The final full team to fall against Drakkon's conquest of Earth, the Samurai Rangers fought valiantly but were unable to topple the seemingly invincible Lord Drakkon. With their deaths, the Samurai Order, Order of the Claw, Ninja Academy, and Thunder Academy were no more. *'Rita's Followers': Having no further use for them, Drakkon killed Rita's followers. *'Countless Humans': During his reign, Drakkon either directly or indirectly ended the lives of an untold amount of people. *'T.J Johnson': Killed by a surprise attack from Drakkon. *'Carlos Vallerte (responsible for death)': Killed by one of Drakkon's elite soldiers. *'Rocky DeSantos': Killed by Drakkon using the Black Dragon Zord. *'Ashley Hammond (responsible for death)': Killed preventing an explosion from hitting Cassie Chan. *'Tanya Sloan (responsible for death)': Killed preventing an explosion from hitting Kat Hillard. *'Kat Hillard': Personally killed by Drakkon in vengeance for destroying the Black Dragon with the Zeo Megazord alongside Rocky DeSantos. Category:Evil Rangers Category:Green Ranger Category:White Ranger Category:Black Ranger Category:Power Rangers: Hyper Reality Category:Kaestal Category:PR Villains Category:Villains